


Sugar Sweet

by SephSung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Crossing References, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Come Eating, Crying, Dildos, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Edging, Face Slapping, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sadism, Slapping, Spanking, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SephSung/pseuds/SephSung
Summary: Minho just wants to pick some cherries in Animal Crossing, but unfortunately for him, Jisung has other plans in mind.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 19
Kudos: 517
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	Sugar Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic is based off of Fuckfest prompt #113: "One of them is playing Animal Crossing and just wants to fly to an island so that he can pick cherries. The other isn't having any of it and would rather pick HIS cherries."
> 
> I kind of think I went an... interesting route with this prompt, so I'm sorry to the person who wrote it if this isn't anything like what you had in mind.
> 
> There are no warnings for this fic other than that Jisung cries a lot, though I'd also recommend reading the tags thoroughly, just in case.
> 
> All that aside, I hope you enjoy :)

It all started while Jisung was innocently browsing Twitter. 

He was scouring for memes as usual, saving all of the good ones and adding them to his folder. Then _it_ happened. Kim fucking Seungmin happened. His eyes fell upon a post Seungmin had retweeted — a video where a man was taking cock like his life depended on it — and curiosity got the best of him.

Jisung clicked on the video. He didn’t know why; he wasn’t on here to get off. It was as if his finger moved on it’s own, pressing the play button with one firm tap. As soon as the video started playing, his cheeks flushed. It sounded exactly like Minho, and he hadn’t gotten laid in so long that his mind couldn’t help but imagine the video was of the two of them fucking.

As he kept watching, he found himself becoming so achingly hard that his cock was surely a bright red, and it strained painfully against his pants, begging for release. His hands moved to his bulge seemingly of their own volition; it was just instinctual, a natural reaction to try to rid himself of the intense pressure he was feeling in his crotch.

“Fuck,” Jisung whimpered to himself as he slid his hands down the front of his pants, his lack of underwear making it easy for him to ever so slowly stroke his leaking cock. He liked to tease himself, going agonizingly slow to prolong his suffering. 

The brunette quickly grew impatient with the teasing, though. Usually he liked to draw it out for longer, but the pain was starting to push him past the point of pleasure. “More,” he pleaded as if someone else was touching him, speeding up the pace at which he caressed himself. He quickly found himself getting close, but it was as though no matter what he did, he couldn’t cum. For minutes, Jisung stroked himself furiously, his patience wearing thin as it did nothing to relieve the torturously severe pressure. He _needed_ to cum, and he was pretty sure he needed help. 

His mind wandered to Minho — sweet, pure Minho who was likely minding his own business playing on his Switch — and he launched an evil plan. All he had to do was tease Minho so much that he wouldn’t be able to resist letting him fuck his tight hole. They messed around all the time, what was one more time? It should be easy to convince him, right?

Wrong. 

“Hyung,” Jisung whined as he entered Minho’s bedroom. “I’m _horny._ ”

“And I’m busy,” Minho snapped quickly.

Jisung sighed. He was indeed right when he guessed that he was minding his own business playing on his Switch. Minho looked so innocent laying on his stomach and playing his little game, with his tongue barely peeking out and his eyebrows furrowed as he focused. Jisung gazed over his shoulder; it looked like he was catching fish in Animal Crossing. Jisung believed he’d mentioned something earlier about having to catch 100 fish in a row, but it was a bit hard to keep up with all the many goals Minho had in this game.

“But I _need_ you,” Jisung whined again. “Look!” he pointed to his obscenely hard cock in desperation, which only made Minho look up for a mere second before returning to his game. Jisung’s eyes widened in disbelief; how dare he ignore his predicament?

“I said I’m busy. This is serious business, Jisung. I’m at 98 fish, and I only need to catch 2 more before I’ve completed my goal. Do you know what kind of pressure I’m feeling right now? If I fuck this up, I have to start all over. All over, Jisung!”

“Okay, I understand,” Jisung whimpered. He tried to let him play his game; he really did, but after a while, he grew more and more antsy. He couldn’t help but admire Minho’s focused face — the way he gnawed on his lip absentmindedly, and the way he occasionally let his tongue run across his lips. It put images in his head of him happily licking his lips before sucking him off, as well as him biting his lip to stop himself from making noise as Jisung fucked into his delicate body. “Do you mind if I touch myself?”

“Go ahead, just don’t bother me. I’m at 99 now,” he said as the game played the happy sound it does when you catch a fish. “This is the most pressured I’ve ever felt in my _life_ . Imagine coming this far, and having it all be for _nothing._ I mean it, Sung. Don’t you dare interrupt me.”

“Okay,” Jisung agreed as he slid his pants down to his thighs, setting himself up to where he was on his knees right in front of Minho’s face. Minho sent him a brief glare, but quickly shifted his focus back to his game. From here, Jisung could look down and see what was happening on his screen, and he had a better view of Minho’s concentrated face. He looked cute. Fuckable. Jisung want to fuck his pretty little saliva-coated mouth.

“Yes!” Minho screamed as the happy music played once again, followed by the sound of him getting Nook Miles. “I did it, Jisung!” Minho tilted his head up and licked Jisung’s cock in celebration, giggling before returning to his game.

“Fuck,” Jisung exhaled breathily, his cock twitching rapidly as he almost came just from the split second of Minho’s tongue on him. He stroked himself quickly in an attempt to finish what Minho had started, but ultimately failed, somehow still unable to cum on his own. “Can you help me now, Minho? It _really_ hurts.”

“Hmm,” the brunette hummed, a mischievous look forming on his face. “I don’t know… I think I need to go island hopping and look for some cherries. They’re the last fruit I need.”

“Please, Minho. Can’t you do that some other time?” Jisung humped the air pathetically, his swollen cock nearly hitting Minho in the face. 

Minho — devilish, evil Minho — smirked as he shook his head. “These Nook Miles Tickets won’t use themselves,” he said with the widest, shit-eating grin Jisung had ever seen him make. He _really_ wanted to torture Jisung, it seemed, and it was working — by god, was it _working._

Jisung was miserable as he spread the precum from his leaking cock across his tip, whimpering as he thumbed his slit with one hand and squeezed the base of his cock with his other hand. “How long is that going to take?” he groaned.

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Minho hummed, and Jisung let out a sound of frustration. “Could get them on this island, could get them on the 20th island. Sungie will just have to be patient if he wants me to help him out.”

Jisung collapsed onto the bed with a huff, crossing his legs and continuing to slowly work his cock with his hands. As much as he didn’t want to wait, Minho seemed pretty set on finding his stupid cherries, so he silently sulked and watched his screen.

No cherries on the first island. Or the second. Or the third, or fourth, and Jisung was growing impossibly more impatient. It was as if the game was taunting him, as if those little blue and yellow birds on the screen were purposefully taking him to islands _without_ cherries. 

He massaged his cock lazily, watching as Minho cycled through another few islands with no luck. Minho seemed to find it funny, giggling every time he saw the lack of cherries on each island. Jisung didn’t find it funny at all — his cock was _aching_ for Minho to touch it, and-

What seemed to be a spider came out from behind a tree without warning, its small, creepy legs quickly scuttling towards Minho’s character.

"Fuck, there's a tarantula chasing me!" Minho exclaimed dramatically, controlling his character to run as fast as he could across the island. The spider followed him with incredible speed, easily catching up to him every time he seemed to lose it — Minho was comically focused on the game, eyes blazing with determination as if it were a life or death situation. 

"Are you gonna catch it, baby?" Jisung asked, becoming quite invested himself as he pumped his cock. 

Minho was too concentrated to answer, taking a moment to stop and equip his net. This was the moment of truth. Would he be able to catch it? Jisung was figuratively on the edge of his seat, his shoulders tense, nervously anticipating what would happen next.

The tarantula quickly caught up and Minho swung his net. But it was too late. Minho’s skills were not up to par with the speed of the spider, and it shuffled underneath where the net hit the ground, biting Minho’s character and knocking him out.

Jisung relaxed his body and sighed. “You kinda suck.”

“Doubting my Animal Crossing skills won’t get you laid any faster, Jisung,” Minho warned him, returning to his island hopping. 

The younger pouted and whimpered in response, squirming where he sat. “Minho _, please._ ”

Minho ignored his whines and continued to tap away at his game as if nothing was wrong, as if Jisung wasn’t falling apart right in front of him, his sanity plummeting further every moment that Minho refused to touch him. 

He’d gone to at least _twelve_ islands at this point with no sign of any cherries, and Jisung couldn’t take it anymore. He needed relief _now,_ needed Minho’s help to cum, and although his original plans were to fuck Minho and satiate his poor, weeping cock, he needed to change tactics if he wanted that relief.

So he slid his pants all the way down his legs, turned himself around on all fours and raised his ass in the air, wiggling it in front of Minho’s face. “ _Minho_ , please…”

He noticed Minho glance upward from his game, but he soon returned back to it. Frustrated, Jisung slipped a couple of fingers into his mouth and moaned around them, lathering them with his own saliva, and let them wander to his hole. His fingers rubbed at his rim and he whined, hips rolling back subconsciously in an attempt to push them inside. 

“Sungie _needs_ you,” he said as sweetly as he could. 

Still no response from Minho, so he reached to open the drawer on his bedside table, rummaging around with shaking fingers. He quickly fished out a half-used bottle of lube, not bothering to close the drawer afterward, and popped the cap. Upon seeing it in his hands, he noticed it was their flavoured lube, strawberry, though he supposed that worked, too.

After squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers, the bottle was discarded somewhere on the bed and Jisung was eagerly massaging his rim once again. Too desperate to care about warming the cold lube between his fingers, he gasped as it made contact with his hole. Another noise, a moan through pursed lips, as one finger slid inside. “Sungie wishes these were your fingers instead.”

His sounds raised in pitch as he pressed his face against the bed and dipped another finger shallowly inside himself, his hole squeezing tightly around it, fluttering, contracting. He wiggled his ass again and spread one cheek with his free hand, showing off the way his fingers begun to fuck his own hole, the way they scissored it open. His cock was dribbling strings of precum onto the sheets. It ached.

Minho seemed to smell the strawberry, hinted by a sniff and a raise of one brow, but he didn’t make a move.

“ _Minho_ ,” Jisung whimpered. He bounced his hips down on his fingers. “Baby, _Minho…_ ” One finger from the hand he’d used to spread his cheek slipped in with the other two, Minho’s name continuously falling from his lips. “Can’t reach that spot without you.” A lie, but he’d try anything at this point.

He suddenly cried out as Minho, without even looking up at him, reached one hand up to slap his ass hard; his legs shook, hole squeezed, cock throbbed. Minho _knew_ what that did to him, that the sharp sting would have him all the more needy, and he didn’t even try to hide it, smirking as he brought his hand back to his game. 

“Fuck, _please,_ please,” the younger begged, the three fingers inside his hole stretching him out, fucking into him. “Need you. Sungie’s hole is so ready for you.” 

He shuffled down and backward a little to push his ass further into Minho’s face, and when he finally looked at him, not a glance but full focus, Jisung had to stifle a moan. 

Removing his fingers to spread his cheeks with both hands, his whining continued, louder and needier by the second, “want you. Want to feel you inside me, please.”

A sigh was the last thing he heard from Minho before his thighs were being yanked back and his rim was being circled by a tongue. It wouldn’t be enough to make him cum, especially given that his own hands were still holding his cheeks open and Minho likely wouldn’t use his to jerk him off, but the feeling had him moaning, his back arching. “Yes! _Yes_ ! Oh, my _god,_ thank you…”

Minho’s grip on his thighs was rough as he lapped at his hole, licking and just barely pushing inside, sending Jisung into a full body shiver. It felt good, _so_ good, and when Minho slid his tongue past the ring of muscle, Jisung practically began to ride his tongue, rolling his hips down, swivelling them, _anything_ to feel more of Minho. Just having his tongue against his sensitive hole, just to finally have his attention, he felt as if he was losing his mind.

And just as they were finally getting somewhere, Minho was distracted by a funky little sound coming from his Switch; Jisung thought he recognized it as the one that plays whenever your character gets bit by a mosquito. “Ah, fuck,” Minho exclaimed, pulling away from Jisung’s ass, leaving him feeling exposed. “My poor character.”

“You could save and quit so that doesn’t happen again,” Jisung suggested quickly.

“I could,” Minho replied snarkily. “ _Or,_ I could just keep playing and catch any mosquitos that come my way.” Jisung didn’t have to look at him to know he was grinning.

“Minho, I don’t want to have to beg you again…” Jisung wanted to cry thinking about how long it took to gain his attention, to get him to finally touch him, and nearly _did_ cry at the thought of having to repeat the process.

“You don’t have to,” Minho said in a soothing tone, stroking his hip softly. “Go get the box of toys from the closet.” 

Jisung looked at him questioningly but hurriedly did as he was told, retrieving the pink shoe box and placing it down on the bed expectantly. He wondered what Minho had in store for him; it wasn’t often that the toys were used on him rather than Minho, but when they were, Minho always found some unique way to pleasure him. 

His expectations were high as Minho set down his Switch and opened the box, seemingly contemplating for a moment — his head cocked to one side and his eyebrows furrowed — before finally selecting a toy that made Jisung’s heart drop. Minho smiled at him, all fake and sugar sweet, then he patted the space in front of him.

“Sit there, with your legs spread and hands on the bed,” he commanded lowly, eyes trained on Jisung’s every movement. 

“But I thought you said-”

“Sit.”

Jisung didn’t feel that he was in any position to argue, so he obeyed hesitantly, crawling into the empty spot and leaning back onto his hands as he opened his legs. He felt vulnerable in this position, his entire lower body exposed for Minho to do with as he pleased. 

“See now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Minho’s voice dripped with mockery as he ran a finger along his length and up to his tip, where he gathered the precum from Jisung’s cock. “You’re so wet,” he commented with a smirk, reaching his fingers up towards Jisung’s mouth. “Taste yourself.”

Jisung opened his mouth reluctantly, and Minho shoved his fingers in, nearly gagging him on them. He couldn’t help but frown at the taste -- bland, yet slightly salty. While Jisung was focused on the fingers in his mouth, Minho used the opportunity to slip the cock ring he’d picked out over his length, and Jisung gasped at the sudden pressure around the base of his cock.

“W-why?” Jisung struggled to ask while Minho’s fingers were in his mouth, now thrusting against his tongue, occasionally hitting the back of his throat. He could instantly feel more blood pooling to his cock, making his erection almost impossibly harder.

“Why what? Is there something wrong?” Minho pulled his fingers out of his mouth and looked at him with faux concern, blinking innocently.

“I was already so hard…” Jisung trailed off, biting his lip. His voice broke on the final word, shaky and unstable, and tears burned in the corners of his eyes. A pathetic sniffle. A pathetic twitch of his cock. “I want to cum. Please.”

Minho _laughed_ at him. 

He broke into a scornful grin and _laughed_. A couple of delicate tears welled over and stained the tops of Jisung’s burning cheeks, and his bottom lip wobbled, and a familiar warmth rose in his gut. “Is that so?”

“When can I cum?” Jisung asked, looking down to where Minho was getting comfortable again on his stomach, elbows propped up and holding his Switch above Jisung’s cock. Not touching, just leaning over him. He seemingly began to continue playing his game, hopping between islands. He didn’t care to answer his question.

Jisung waited patiently, more patient than he’d been the whole of the night, staying somewhat quiet aside from a few occasional desperate whimpers of Minho’s name to try and fail to get his attention. 

“Oh, I found fin island!” Minho gasped, then turned his Switch around to show Jisung a fish swimming in the ocean with a fin sticking out of the water. “It’s super rare. You can only get these fish with the fins, and they sell for a lot.”

He might have found his excitement about the island incredibly cute if not for his current predicament, but still, he flashed him the fondest smile he could manage. If he was good, he would get to cum faster. Hopefully.

“You know it’s a really good one when the Switch starts vibrating really hard.” Minho flipped the console back to himself and Jisung heard the small sound of his character’s line being cast. “Do you want to feel it, Sungie?”

Jisung tilted his head in confusion. Before he had the chance to answer him, there was the _bloop_ of the bobber of the fishing pole being pulled underwater, Minho pressing a button, and the Switch was being pressed against his cock, suddenly buzzing with intense vibrations. He cried out, hips bucking up and stuttering for the few seconds that the fish struggled, each second painfully long; if it had continued any longer, he might have cum from just the vibrations, but he found himself soon returning his hips to the bed, still aching, as Minho successfully caught the fish.

Minho looked up at him with a sly smile, lifting the console from his cock. Jisung’s breaths were heavy, chest shakily rising and falling. “Look, baby, I caught a great white shark!”

He didn’t have the energy to smile at him when he showed the screen to him this time, his brain melting by the second. 

“Did you like the vibrations?” Minho asked him. He could only respond to the question with a dry sob and wobbling lips, tears threatening to return. “I think you liked them. Luckily for you, this island is full of those fish with the fins.”

“P-please, I-” _He wanted to cum._ He couldn’t get the words out.

It wasn’t long before Minho was pressing the harshly vibrating Switch to his cock again, now to the head, forcing another loud, pitiful moan out of Jisung. His eyes rolled back. The vibrations subsided, and he was shown another successful catch on the screen, a hammerhead. 

Jisung had lost count after the third or fourth time that Minho repeated this. The vibrations, the disappointment yet relief of them ending, the smile on Minho’s face as he showed off any new finds. Eventually, there was nothing new, and the process was much faster. Vibrations, no vibrations. Jisung got louder each time, shook harder, breathed heavier.

Vibrations. _He wanted to cum._ No vibrations. _He wanted to cum._

“Damn, my pockets are full,” Minho sighed. Jisung let out a relieved breath. “I’ll sell them and go back to island hopping.”

It was frustrating, but the torture of the vibrations was over, so Jisung allowed himself to relax a little. He managed to ground himself while Minho flew back to his island, retrieved his breath, and returned to waiting patiently.

Out of nowhere, Minho released a long, exasperated groan.

Jisung dared to ask. “What’s wrong?”

“I forgot that I can’t sell my fish at night time,” he answered. “The stores are closed. I’ll have to do it tomorrow.”

The younger felt his cock throb at the implications. He smiled sweetly. “Does that mean you’re done playing for today?”

“I guess so,” Minho huffed, and Jisung almost found himself crying again, though this time with joy. “Nothing else to do right now with my pockets full. A shame, I wanted to leave you waiting a little longer.” He touched one of Jisung’s inner thighs with the tips of his fingers, just for a second, and the brief contact had him jolting. “So sensitive. You must really want to cum, hmm?” 

He nodded hard, swallowing thickly as he watched Minho shut the game off and slide his Switch onto the bedside table. His hands were completely empty now, no cherries or fish or money-stealing raccoons to come between them and Jisung’s pleasure. “Yes, please.”

Jisung was being so good, sitting with his hands glued to the bed, using his manners. He liked to think that Minho would reward him, would finally let him cum.

Minho eyes glazed over him, plotting, before he was reaching into the pink shoebox once more. He retrieved a slightly curved black vibrator with ridges on the sides, and looked between it and Jisung a couple times before seemingly deciding he was happy with his choice. Minho searched the bedsheets for the recently abandoned bottle of lube, and eventually groaned in frustration yet again when he was unable to find it.

“Where did you put that damned bottle?” Minho fumbled around the sheets some more, his exasperation growing more obvious by the second.

“I- I don’t know,” Jisung answered honestly. “I kind of just tossed it to the side.”

“Well, that’s just too bad, isn’t it?” Minho’s demeanor changed almost instantly, and he was back to using that same mocking tone from earlier. “You’re already so wet…” Minho slid a finger across Jisung’s hole for emphasis, wetting his finger with lube. “You prepped yourself so well for me. I could just fuck you like this, couldn’t I?”

“Yes, hyung,” Jisung said meekly, his cheeks aflame as he remembered how desperately he’d fucked himself on his fingers earlier. 

“Mhm, that’s what I thought. What a whore.” He slapped one of Jisung’s thighs abruptly, causing his whole body to flinch. Minho seemed amused by the reaction and hit him again, this time across the face. Jisung couldn’t help the moan that he let out, couldn’t stop it from slipping past his lips and letting Minho know _exactly_ how he felt about being hit like that — not that he didn’t know already. “Oh, you like that?” Minho struck him yet again, a firm slap across his cheek that had Jisung nearly reeling over.

Jisung felt his cock twitch as more precum spilled out, dripping down the length of his cock. When Minho received no answer, he hit him one last time, slapping his still hardening cock with great force. Jisung screamed and doubled over, his legs naturally closing a bit as he tried to recover. 

“Stay. Open.” Minho tore his legs apart, his eyes raking over Jisung’s half naked body, seemingly realizing that he was still partially clothed. He made quick work of Jisung’s shirt, ripping it apart so some of the buttons fell off and sliding it down Jisung’s arms. Jisung momentarily lamented the loss of a good shirt, but ultimately decided it wasn’t very important at the moment.

What really mattered was that Minho was now rummaging around in the pink box again, pulling out a set of nipple clamps and smirking as he attached them to Jisung’s now bare chest. Jisung inhaled sharply with each pinch of his nipples, then gasped when the little pink clamps started vibrating. Minho fiddled with the settings on the remote for a few seconds, turning up the intensity to what Jisung assumed had to have been the maximum. 

Jisung’s mind was clouded with pleasure and he hardly heard it when Minho asked, “How does that feel?”

“Good,” he replied, his voice nothing but a meek, shaky whisper.

“I can’t hear you,” Minho tugged Jisung by the hair, forcing their faces near each other and staring him in the eyes. Jisung couldn’t bring himself to maintain eye contact, finding Minho’s glare too intimidating, too harsh, like he was scrutinizing his every movement. Jisung fidgeted in place under his heavy gaze, anticipating his next move.

When it became clear that Jisung wasn’t going to reply, Minho eventually let go in favor of grabbing the black vibrator and bringing it between Jisung’s legs. He teased his rim a bit, getting the tip of the vibrator wet before actually pressing it against Jisung’s hole. Jisung squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation for it to enter him, but the intrusion never came.

It wasn’t until he opened his eyes to figure out what Minho was doing that the vibrator finally penetrated him, Minho just barely pushing it past his entrance. Jisung risked a glance at his face, only to see Minho staring down at him darkly, hungrily, as if he were his prey. He was captivated by his gaze, stuck staring up at Minho as he worked the large vibrator into his tiny body.

Jisung could feel every little ridge enter him, his sensitive hole tight around the wide object. Minho was met with some resistance as the vibrator reached deeper inside of him, the thicker base proving difficult to insert, especially without the help of extra lube. 

Eventually, the full insertable length was inside of Jisung, and he knew that if Minho just positioned it slightly differently, the toy would be touching his prostate. Jisung longed for that feeling, ached for it, would do anything for it. “Hyung,” he said softly. “Can you… angle it up more? Please?”

“You mean like this?” Jisung gasped as Minho for once did as he was asked, pressing the toy directly against his prostate with a devilish grin. 

Just as soon as he’d been granted the feeling, it was taken away from him by Minho purposely pulling the vibrator back just enough to where he no longer felt it against his prostate. He desperately shuffled around to try to get it back in, but Minho kept moving it further away, effectively sabotaging his pleasure.

“Minho, please,” Jisung said for the nth time that day. His struggles were met with a chuckle from Minho, the cruel sound setting all of his senses alight. He knew it was pointless, to roll his hips and press against the toy as if there were any hopes of finding that pleasure again, but _fuck_ , he _needed_ it, needed to feel that relief, needed to _cum_ , so he whined, and writhed, and grew ever harder to the sound of Minho’s laugh that grew ever crueller. “ _Need_ it, fuck, _please._ ”

“I don’t know if you deserve it after all of that shit you pulled to distract me from my game,” Minho hummed. 

“I- but, but after a while, I was good, and I waited for you to finish playing,” Jisung rambled, throwing an excuse out in a frenzy. 

“That’s true. I suppose Sungie does deserve a reward for that.” He slid the vibrator back in and against his prostate. Jisung mumbled a tiny “thank you” and threw his head back with a moan, letting the pleasure consume him. 

He dug his fingers into the sheets below him and practically fucked himself on the vibrator with eager hips. Minho let him do it, just watched with an amused gleam in his eyes, watched him slide up and down the toy and brush it hard against his prostate, watched as his jaw fell slack and he released the most pathetic moans.

“So good, weren’t you?” Minho said. Jisung nodded quickly. “Kept your hands on the bed, just as you’re doing now, and waited so patiently. So good… this isn’t enough of a reward, is it?”

He shook his head this time. “Want to cum. Please let me cum, hyung.”

“I’ll think about it.” Minho finally pressed the little button on the vibrator and Jisung _screamed_ , back arching up high; vibrations rippled through him, through his poor prostate, so harsh that it almost hurt. He never stopped moving his hips, riding the toy even through the overwhelming stimulation, and he was getting close _fast_ , so fast. He wanted to cum. He _needed_ to cum.

“M-my cock, my cock, please,” Jisung babbled, the sentence messy and all moans, trying so hard to keep his hands to the bed. 

Minho wore a fake smile. “What about it, baby?”

“Touch, please touch, need to cum,” he begged.

A hum from Minho, and he was dipping back into their box of toys yet again. He pulled out a second vibrator, a simpler, smaller one, in a hot pink color. Jisung immediately began to squirm, harder than he already had been, upon seeing it in his hands, chanting pleads under his breath. “Do you want it, Sungie?”

“Want- want it _so_ bad.” Minho brought the toy close to his cock and turned it on, the buzzing sound and pure anticipation being enough to have Jisung jolting. He bucked his hips up, chasing the vibrator, only for Minho to pull it up and out of reach with a breathy giggle. Frustration bubbled up inside him and the beginnings of more tears clouded his vision.

When Minho pushed the vibrator down onto the head of his cock, he swore he’d been thrown into an entirely different fucking _galaxy,_ the room filling with his own sobs and screams of pleasure. He cried, tears cascading down his cheeks and soaking into the sheets, it all so overwhelming that he couldn’t even try to hold anything back. 

“Gonna cum,” he choked out, heat rising within him. “Gonna cum, gonna- _No_!”

The vibrators were pulled away. Both of them, removed from his cock and hole.

He thrashed against the bed and watched Minho smirk through his tears. 

“You didn’t _really_ think I was going to let you cum, did you?” Minho laughed. “Aww, baby.”

Jisung sniffled. “You- you _said_ -”

“I said you deserved a reward. I didn’t say you deserved to cum.” The older man cooed as he wiped his tears from his cheeks. “Poor Sungie. Should we try again?”

He nodded, dread pooling in his stomach, his cock throbbing. 

The black vibrator was pushed back into his hole, buzzing mercilessly and filling him up to the brim. In only a few seconds he was already climbing back up to that near breaking point, and after a few more, after Minho brought the pink toy back to his cock, he found himself crashing toward the edge, closer and closer, _so fucking close_ -

The vibrators were pulled away. Again.

It didn’t matter how much Jisung begged, and cried, and thrashed; it happened again. And again. And just like when Minho had pressed the vibrating Switch to his cock, over and over, he eventually lost count of this, too. He’d forgotten how to think, falling victim to the anticipation followed by betrayal, time and time again. 

“You can cum now.”

Jisung almost didn’t register his words, confusedly blinking up at him with wet eyes. He had become so acquainted with the denial that when Minho spoke, hands pressing both vibrators harshly against and inside him, Jisung could hardly believe it. 

“Did you hear me?” Minho asked with a raised brow. “Cum.”

“Fuck, thank you, _thank you_ , hyung-” Jisung’s voice faded into a string of squeaks as he chased his release, _finally_ , thrusting his hips up and into the vibrations, squeezing so tightly. He repeated those words like a mantra, and the bed creaked from how hard he writhed, and when it hit him, he was a fucking _wreck._

White streaks of cum painted his chest, squirting all the way up to his neck as he cried out curses; he lost himself for a moment, vision going black and all thoughts getting knocked out of him. His whole body shook. His toes curled. His eyes practically rolled into the back of his head. His nipples, his prostate, and his poor, neglected cock all buzzed and burned. 

It lasted a long time, longer than usual, all of the pent up pressure releasing all at once and deflating him into a melted, shaking mess. He wasn’t sure when, but at some point, Minho removed his hand from the black vibrator to thumb soothing circles into his thigh as he rode out his intense orgasm. 

Once he’d come down from his high for the most part, and after laying and staring into space for a long time, Jisung flopped down on his back and attempted to reach for the box of tissues beside the bed for Minho to clean him up. Before he could get to it, though, his hand was pinned back to the bed. 

“Who said we were done, sweetheart?” Minho said. Jisung’s cock was twitching back to life at his words, painfully sensitive. 

Jisung just responded with a small sound of confusion.

“Look,” he hummed, using one hand to grip a couple of locks of Jisung’s hair and guide his head to look downward, the other hand trailing over the hard, straining bulge in his sweatpants. Jisung’s mouth watered at the sight. “You made me hard, baby. What are you going to do about it?”

“I-” his voice faltered. His head was still in the clouds. “I can suck you off.”

“Hmm.” Minho traced the tip of his thumb around Jisung’s rim, still slick with lube. “I think I’ll fuck you instead. You were begging for it so cutely earlier.”

“But… but I’m still… I just-”

Minho slid a couple of fingers inside him and curled them up toward his prostate, pressing lightly. Jisung’s hips jerked, a loud squeak leaving him, his whole body buzzing like static and instinctively wriggling away from the overstimulation. His hands scrambled to weakly curl around Minho’s arm. “Aww, is baby still sensitive here?”

He nodded. His cock was already half-hard again.

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you?” He didn’t move his fingers, kept them next to his prostate, threatening, but didn’t move them. Jisung could only whine. “You don’t want my cock anymore? You don’t want to feel it rub against _this_ ,” a small press of his fingers that had Jisung squirming harder, “and get all overwhelmed and stupid? Answer me.”

Another whine. 

“With your _words_ , slut.” 

“Pl- please,” Jisung mumbled, voice coming out humiliatingly tiny, “I want it, please, hyung. Fuck me. Please fuck me.”

“Good boy,” Minho praised, and he had to have felt the way that Jisung squeezed around him in response. His fingers slid out of his hole and he began to shuffle his sweatpants down, tantalizingly slow, a smirk playing on his lips. He knew what he was doing; he loved to rile Jisung up, and he knew that Jisung secretly loved it, too. 

“ _Minho_ ,” Jisung protested.

“First you’re begging me to fuck you, then you’re complaining that you’re too sensitive, and now you’re desperate for me to fuck you again,” the older chuckled, pausing the removal of his sweatpants to roughly grab Jisung’s jaw. “You never know what you want. Such a dumb whore, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” he whimpered, finding the bravery to scoot down on the sheets, jaw still locked in Minho’s grasp. He stopped when he felt Minho’s thigh between his legs, raised his hips, and grinded against it, letting out a shaky sigh as the fabric of his sweatpants rubbed against his hole. “Your dumb whore.”

Minho pushed his thigh hard against him. “That’s right. _My_ dumb whore, who’s going to take everything I give him and be grateful for it.”

Then he was finally sliding his pants off all the way and kicking them to the floor, before settling between Jisung’s legs and slowly pumping his own cock. Jisung frantically patted around the sheets for that _damned_ lube bottle and thankfully found it nestled under a pillow after a few moments of searching. He sent the older man a shy smile upon handing it to him.

A pop of the cap, a squirt of the liquid onto his cock and a quick shuffle, and Minho was hastily pushing into him, his fingernails digging crescents into Jisung’s hips. Jisung immediately screamed at the unexpectedly fast intrusion, his hole twitching around Minho’s cock as he shoved further in. 

It didn’t take long for Minho to bottom out inside of him, his cock nearly pressing against his prostate, which he knew would be overly sensitive; any slight movement against it would have him reeling over. Minho seemed to know this also, smirking as he continued to dig his fingers into Jisung’s sides and angled himself upwards, the tip of his cock just barely grazing against his sweet spot with the slight movement.

“Oh god- hyung, I-” Jisung struggled to find words as Minho pulled out nearly all the way then pushed back in again at the same angle, thrusting directly against that rough bundle of nerves. It grew immediately obvious that Minho had gotten just as worked up as Jisung had, his patience wearing thin as he seemingly struggled not to ram his hips into the backs of Jisung’s thighs roughly, instead treating him somewhat gently to give him time to adjust to the sensitivity. 

“What is it, baby?” Minho asked sweetly, using his hips for leverage as he plunged into him again and again, repeatedly slamming into his prostate as Jisung cried out in pleasure and sweet, sweet pain with every thrust. “Is it too much?”

“No,” Jisung shook his head rapidly, tears forming in his eyes again. He loved the pain, loved how it just barely teetered on the edge of being too much, loved the way Minho knew exactly what he needed as his pace sped up and he continuously rubbed against his prostate. His cock was nearly fully hard again, and Jisung ached for him to touch it, to gain that feeling of satisfaction and mind blowing pleasure again. “Hyung, touch me? Please?”

Hot tears fell down Jisung’s face after Minho reached to the side and grabbed the vibrating wand again, holding down the button then pressing it against Jisung’s cock. It hurt so incredibly _good_ ; he writhed around in place, his back arching due to the pleasure and his hips involuntarily thrusting upwards, trying to feel more of the vibrations against every part of his cock. 

“More- fuck, Minho, please more,” Jisung cried out; it really was becoming too much at this point, but it was still simultaneously not enough — he keened for more, begging Minho between his sobs, desiring something new, something he’d never felt before.

Minho seemed to remember something, rummaging around in the pink box for a moment before pulling out a remote, and in an instant, the ring around the base of Jisung’s cock was vibrating as well, and it became _almost_ uncomfortably tight as he grew completely hard again, his cock weeping. Jisung whimpered and instinctively put his knees up to his chest, and Minho then dug around the sheets for the other remote, turning the vibrations of his nipple clamps up to a speed that Jisung hadn’t imagined was even possible.

“Do you want to try something new?” Minho asked out of nowhere, and Jisung in his dazed state just nodded, open to try anything Minho had in store for him, as always. 

Jisung watched through half-lidded, blurry eyes as Minho grabbed the bottle of lube again, soaking his fingers before pressing them against Jisung’s tight hole, looking up at Jisung as if asking for permission. Jisung just nodded again, not entirely sure where Minho was going with this, but happy to try it as long as it was him.

Minho inserted one finger along with his cock, and when it entered with little resistance, another. Soon, there were four fingers working him open, scissoring him apart and stretching him out as far as possible, as if Minho were testing just how far he could go. His cock was pressed against his prostate during the entire process, and Jisung wished he would move again, but he waited patiently as Minho continued stretching him apart.

He kept his fingers inserted, then reached to the side to grab the black vibrator, and it finally dawned on Jisung what he planned to do. Minho looked at him uncertainly as he removed his fingers and lined the vibrator up with his hole instead, silently asking for permission.

“Please do it.” Jisung finally broke the ‘keep your hands on the bed’ rule, grabbing Minho by the wrist and urging him in. Minho didn’t seem to mind. The vibrator breached his hole slowly, sliding in along with Minho’s cock until it was fully inside of him. Jisung had never felt so incredibly _full_ in his life — with both Minho and the toy inside of him, he felt whole, complete.

For the first time that night, Minho moaned audibly after he pressed the button on the vibrator; if his noises were any indication, he must have been just as affected by the vibrations against his cock as Jisung was. Slowly, Minho began to thrust into him along with the toy, and Jisung gazed at him lovingly as he bit his lip to avoid making too much noise. 

Once Minho picked up the pace, he became unable to hold back anymore, nearly reaching Jisung’s level of volume as he fucked into him ruthlessly, unforgivingly, chasing his own orgasm just as much as he was Jisung’s. Minho was always quiet when he topped, and Jisung adored it when he made him feel so good that he couldn’t help but be loud, even if this time it was partially due to the toy.

“ _Fuck_ , Jisung, I’m going to cum, baby,” Minho panted, snapping his hips hard and fast into the smaller man. 

“M-me too, gonna cum again, feels so good,” Jisung whimpered. He clutched his arm with all of his strength, and he was quickly toppling over the edge once again, this time dragging Minho along with him. 

Jisung got there first, only by a couple of seconds, managing to pull Minho down into a bruising kiss before the older followed in suit. They gasped into one another’s mouths as Minho fucked deeply into him and filled him up; when Jisung released, all his poor cock could let out were a few small dribbles onto his tummy, too spent and too wrecked to offer up much more. His orgasm was far less intense this time, and far shorter, but he still squirmed and screamed, and everything still burned just as much, if not more. 

Even after Minho pulled out, removing the black vibrator and replacing it with a plug upon Jisung’s weak, shaky request, even after removing the nipple clamps, and cock ring, Jisung’s hips continued to jerk with sensitivity, his mind still somewhere among the stars. 

Minho pressed a warm kiss to Jisung’s lips, soft and gentle. “You did so well for me. I didn’t go too hard on you, did I?”

“No,” Jisung replied, voice a little croaky. He shook his head with a smile, beginning to slowly come back down to earth. “It was _amazing._ Oh my god, when you did the vibrations thing with the Switch? Holy shit.”

A laugh from Minho. “I’ll remember that for the future. Bath time?”

“Just wanna cuddle.” Jisung pouted up at him.

“Not like this,” Minho said, turning up his nose. “We’re all messy and gross. Mostly you. I’ll carry you to the bathroom, come on.”

He was right, and Jisung always loved being carried around, so he reluctantly mumbled a “fine” and let Minho lift him into the air and into the bathroom, the toys nestled in the younger’s hands to be cleaned, too. 

Once they were out, Jisung shuffled into some pajamas and Minho into a pair of boxers, and they climbed back in bed, under the blankets. Jisung wrapped an arm around Minho’s waist and rested his head on his chest. 

“Those sharks you caught earlier were cute,” Jisung murmured sleepily against Minho’s skin. 

Minho lightly combed his fingers through his hair. “You can join my island, if you want, and you can catch some for yourself.”

“That sounds nice,” he yawned. The exhaustion was catching up to him, trying to force his eyes closed. 

“Sleep, I’ll show you how to play tomorrow.” Minho grabbed his Switch from beside the bed and Jisung shifted his head to his arm so he could sit the console on his chest. “For now, I’m going to time travel so I can sell my fish and finally find those damn cherries.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I really hope you liked it! I would love to hear your feedback, so comments are greatly appreciated. <3


End file.
